One Raven, Two Blonds
by Natsumes Love
Summary: Natsume suddenly falls for his teacher, Narumi. As bad as it sounds, it gets worse when Narumi leaves him scattered into pieces. Ruka holds Natsume's hand. What will happen to them if Narumi comes back again in Natsume's life? Yaoi!


**I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot. ^^**

"Hello students. I'm your new teacher, Narumi." the blond beamed like sunshine. "Take care of me, okay? Let's get to know each other." Everyone started to tell their name and Narumi smiled like a prince. Girls were already crushing on him. Hell, he looked bloody hot in black shirt. Finally it was Natsume's turn to spill out his name. A manga was on his face covering his whole face and his feet were crossed on his front desk. He was not moving or saying anything. Everyone stared at him including Narumi. Narumi walked up to the mysterious boy in wonder. Narumi did notice this arrogant boy from the moment he walked in the class.

Narumi removes the manga from Natsume's face. "The new teacher is dead!" all the students gasped. Natsume looked up to Narumi with cold eyes. "I see you don't find my class interesting. May I know why?" a smile was plastered on Narumi's face and his eyes are calm. Natsume gaped for a couple of seconds. "You are an idiot that's why." Natsume said in firm voice looking away from Narumi's eyes. Everybody's waiting for Narumi's reaction holding their breath. "Thanks for your opinion what's your name.. uhh it's Hyuuga. Thanks a lot. See me after class in teachers room. I have something to discuss with you and I promise it's not idiotic." Narumi smiled at Natsume leaving the manga on Natsume's desk.

"Whatever..." Natsume stood up and dashed out of the classroom. "That Natsume, he's too stubborn." Ruka murmured. "That's why I never try to read his mind." Koko sighed. "All right class, let's continue." Narumi totally ignored the fact that one of his student just ditched his class in front of him.

End of class. "Natsume, Narumi sensei is looking for you." Ruka tucked his hands in his pockets. "Oh geez, I don't need to see him. What are we? Ten? I'm freaking 19." Natsume sounded irritated. "You are acting like ten. You don't know this new teacher. You could be in really trouble if he does something against you. At least to find out what he's like, you need to see him." Ruka stared at Natsume's face. "Okay, I'll go." "Now would be a very good time for that." Ruka can always convince the fire caster to do anything. "Alright. Look, I'm going, I'm walking." annoyed Natsume started to walk for teachers room. Ruka smiled to himself.

Natsume walked in teachers room. No one was there except the certain 21 year old blond he came to meet. All the teacher were already gone. "Hyuuga, you're late but I knew you'd come." Narumi grinned making Natsume irritated as hell. "Is that bloody teacher screwing with me on purpose? He's doomed for real." Natsume thought to himself giving the blond teacher murderous look. "Hyuuga, you're manners are bad. You should always respect your teachers." "I doubt your teaching abilities. You can't make me listen to you. I'm not your pet." Natsume said in a hollow voice. His voice was enough to break all the confidence of any new teacher. Narumi laughed at Natsume's words. Natsume's eyes widened as Narumi suddenly touched Natsume's chin dragging him closer leveling his own lips with Natsume's ear. "Of course you'll listen to me." Narumi whispered and softly blew on his ear. Natsume flushed. "I.. Yeah... sensei." Natsume became stiff. "What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing?" Natsume thought looking at Narumi's eyes. "What? Don't pass out!" Narumi yelled but that didn't stop Natsume from passing out. Narumi held Natsume before he touched the hard tiled floor breaking his face. "I didn't use that much of my alice, did I? I dunno his dorm room number. I can't leave him like this. How troublesome." Narumi lifted Natsume up going for his own room. Natsume's motionless face was buried on his chest looking peaceful.

**Note: I know this chapter is short. I don't have any idea about this pairing but I love it for some reasons! I just happen to have this idea running around, poking my brain non stop, so ended up writing it. Review and tell me what you think. I'm confuse as hell.**


End file.
